Ghost
by Devianta
Summary: Minor songfic, AU, crossover. Danny recalls his life involuntarily in the present as his past memory self is forced to try and solve the riddle behind a ghost that's haunting him. Minor DXS.


A/N: I swore I would never write in this style, but I got this idea and my muse chained me to my chair and my laptop and refused to let me leave until I'd written this. Blame her, not me.

This has got to be the most bizarre thing I've ever created in my whole life. It's a partial song fic, an AU, and a crossover! Can you say 'confused'? The song is Epilogue of a Dead Girl Part One by I Am Ghost. It's AU in the fact that the memories Danny recalls never happened in the actual tv show. It's a minor crossover with Kingdom Hearts II. How minor? Well, you see those bold headings talking about "completion"? That's it. I got the idea from the beginning portion of the game where a computerized voice would suddenly come on and say something to the effect of "Restoration at blah, blah, blah percent." Yeah, it's pretty minor, but it plays an intricate role in the story.

So, I'd like to say: I don't own Danny Phantom, Kingdom Hearts II, or Epilogue of a Dead Girl Part One. Please read and review. I wrote this at midnight. Please review. Uh, my fingers are starting to hurt. Please review. Did I mention that I want you to review? Thanks.

* * *

Ghost

**Completion at five percent**

A young boy, maybe five years old, sat up in his bed. The room had chilled inexplicably leaving goose bumps raised on his arms. He shivered, his blue eyes glanced around the room.

"Mommy?" he asked tentatively. "Mommy?"

He didn't receive an answer. Pulling his blanket up closer to him he continued to survey the room for the source of his distress. After several minutes of watching he laid back down onto his new "big boy bed" and tried to sleep.

The room was deathly silent. The only noise came from the boy's shivering and breathing, that is, until his night light went out.

"Mommy!" he shrieked, shoving his blankets off in his attempt to escape his room. He didn't get far.

"_Soon the rain will wash away the sun as I melt with you. I am Ghost,"_ came an eerily ghost-like voice. The voice was male, but that was all the boy could make out about his unwanted visitor.

"Mommy… Daddy…" the child sobbed. He backed away from the source of the voice. The chill in the room deepened.

"_Soon the rain will wash away the sun as I melt with you. I am Ghost,"_ the voice repeated one last time. Green eyes flashed before fading into darkness. All was silent, except for the young blue-eyed boy backed into a corner on his big boy bed.

**Completion at twenty percent**

The blue-eyed boy was nine now. Black hair fell across a young, smiling face as he sat contentedly in his back yard building a model space ship. His fingers carefully placed the pieces in their proper place. It was delicate work and he was doing his best not to mess up. He wanted to be an astronaut.

The small cardboard box was almost empty of pieces after about twenty minutes. He was getting better at this! The boy had already made several of these models. Each time got a little easier.

"Almost," he whispered excitedly. "And… done!"

He held up the small ship. Close to perfect. The one wing was a bit bent, but he couldn't help that. His sister had sat on it. Meanie. Oh well, he'd get her back for it later.

"Hey dad!" the wanna-be astronaut yelled into his house. His mother was out with his sister picking out school clothes. Therefore, the only person he had to show the creation to at the moment was his father. "Dad!"

He narrowed his eyes. His father should be able to hear him. The basement door was open and there was no noise coming from down there. Hmmm… Maybe he went to the bathroom, but he hadn't heard anything.

Suddenly, the world went completely silent.

"_Soon the rain will wash away the sun as I melt with you. I am Ghost,"_ a soft, boyish voice sang quietly. The voice had a distinct, ghostly echo to it. The tone was almost gentle, but it also spoke of sacrifice.

"D..da… dad!" the haunted child called out.

No answer. Well, no answer if you're not counting the sudden drop in temperature and the freezing breath on the back of his neck.

"_Soon the rain…"_

"Dad!" the child yelled and ran into the house. The presence let go and disappeared… for now.

**Completion at thirty seven percent.**

"It's really weird," the haunted boy explained. "I keep hearing that song. I hear it on the radio, on the phone, on the tv. Sometimes, if my mom's singing I hear it in her voice. It's like an overtone, someone singing with her."

He had turned twelve yesterday.

His two friends sat on the swing set in the park with him. It was a beautiful day. The bright light of the sun streamed down through the trees and warmed their backs. Twittering songs cascaded down from the trees alighting in the children's ears.

"_Soon the rain will wash away the sun as I melt with you. I am Ghost."_

"Can't you hear it?" asked the boy.

A girl, same age as him, shook her head. Dark black hair swayed with her. "No, I don't hear anything."

The blue-eyed boy glanced to his other friend. The dark skinned boy shook his head too. "Sorry, dude. I don't hear a song, unless you count the birds."

Troubled, the harassed boy sighed. "I wish I knew where it was coming from!"

"Maybe you're going crazy," said his male friend.

"I don't feel crazy."

"I don't think he is," the girl commented.

"That's cause you like him," the second boy teased.

Sneering, the girl jumped off her swing and shoved the other boy.

Meanwhile, the first one swung on his swing distracted. If he squinted just so, he could see a figure in the sunlight. It looked to be a teen with bright green eyes staring at him. "_Soon the rain will wash away the sun as I melt with you. I am Ghost."_

**Completion at forty eight percent.**

It had been six months since his twelfth birthday and he was becoming annoyed. All he heard was that blasted song over and over again none stop. He was no longer afraid of the green-eyed teen that watched from shadows and light alike. Actually, he resented that ghost. He hated him! The ghost never gave him any privacy and worst of all, nobody else could hear or see him. The twelve year old knew he wasn't crazy. That _thing_ was a ghost and it was haunting him.

Like tonight, for instance. The ghost sat at the foot of his bed mumbling his song like a lullaby. An annoying lullaby. "_Soon the rain will wash away the sun as I melt with you. I am Ghost."_

"Will you shut up?!" the soon to be teen yelled at the apparition. The ghost took no heed and continued his song.

"Ugh!" the boy growled. He covered his head with a pillow, trying to get some sleep. Didn't this thing know that he had a test tomorrow that he had to ace?

"_Soon the rain will wash away the sun as I melt with you. I am Ghost."_

Apparently not.

**Completion at fifty nine percent.**

Finally! At long last the lousy song stopped for him. He no longer heard the words. All he saw was the ghost's mouth perpetually move as he silently sang the song. And all this was happening on his thirteenth birthday! It had to be the best gift he had received.

Unfortunately, he could still see the ghost. If anything, the ghost had gained solidity. White hair hung over a tanned face lit up by glowing emerald eyes that never seemed to blink. Nor did those eyes ever leave him. They followed him as dogs follow their master. Trained and hawk-like they never missed anything. This disturbed the blue-eyed boy the most. The strange, black and white spandex suit didn't bother him. His parents wore something similar. The lithe muscles didn't concern him either. The ghost only watched. He never really tried to interact with him.

The ghost continued to mouth his silent song as the child ran upstairs with his new NASA books. _Soon the rain will wash away the sun as I melt with you. I am Ghost._

Books placed on their respective shelves he grabbed the phone and dialed his friend's number. "Hey, Sam? Yeah, I got the books. No, thank goodness Dad didn't cook. I don't think I could have stood it. Hey, what's that you're playing? Oh, no… It's that song!"

_Soon the rain will wash away the sun as I melt with you. I am Ghost._

**Completion at sixty seven percent.**

It was raining, again. The sky seemed unable to empty itself. For two weeks straight the heavens had cried, wept, and sobbed continuously. He had no idea way. Then again, the weather man didn't seem to either.

"It is sixty seven degrees and still raining, ladies and gentlemen. As flooding expands the government has declared a state of emergency. People in Coover, Rank, and Seagull counties are currently being evacuated," Lance Thunder explained as he pointed at a map of the local area.

The boy sat with his head in his hands staring at the tv set. He was on the border of boredom. Same old, same old. He knew he should feel sorry for those poor people, but because he was not in danger, he couldn't seem to muster up the sympathy needed for such a response.

So… homework. He should probably get to that. Lancer had stuffed another essay down their throats. Due tomorrow. Yuck. Math, five more pages. He already had his science homework done. Managed to scribble the answers down during study hall. Thank goodness for that.

"_Soon the rain will wash away the sun as I melt with you. I am Ghost,"_ the weather man's mouth sang even though the movements didn't match the words.

"What?" the boy asked. The exasperation was oozing in his voice. "Again?"

The boy turned around and glared at the ghost lounging on his couch. "Can't you give it a break already? You know, like you did on my birthday?"

The ghost stared at him and the song vanished, but he kept mouthing the words.

"Thank you," he sighed and lied down on the floor, watching more images flash across the screen of people's lives getting swept away by the rain.

_Soon the rain will wash away the sun as I melt with you. I am Ghost._

**Completion at seventy five percent.**

"Hey dude? What do ya want for your birthday?" Tucker asked his blue-eyed friend as they walked to school together.

He shrugged. "I don't know, Tuck."

Tucker stopped. "How can you not know?"

The boy shrugged again and continued walking. Tucker stared at the boy for a moment before running to catch up. "How about the new Zombie movie that just came out on dvd?"

"Sam's getting it for me," he replied. "I saw it under her bed when I went over her house yesterday."

Tucker quirked an eyebrow. "And why were you looking under her bed?"

"Tucker! We weren't doing anything like that!"

"Sure you weren't," Tucker said as he pulled out of his PDA. "You know, you really should just tell her." He pushed a few buttons and music started to play.

Danny grinded his teeth, both in frustration at his friend and at the annoying song that started to play. _Soon the rain will wash away the sun as I melt with you. I am Ghost._

"Tell her what? And do you really have to listen to that?"

Tucker turned the music off with a groan. "Still hearing it?"

Da… He nodded.

"And what do mean, 'tell her what'? You know what I mean."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about!" the blue-eyed boy insisted stubbornly. He crossed his arms and frowned rebelliously.

Tucker rolled his eyes.

As they rounded the corner they looked long and hard at their school. The water was rising. _Soon the rain will wash away the sun as I melt with you. I am Ghost._

**Completion at eighty three percent.**

The red sun glinted off the water, dying it a deep crimson that resembled blood. Small waves rocked to and fro as a chilled wind pushed them. Amity Park was completely flooded. People huddled on roofs as they waited for rescue boats to pick them up and take them to safety.

The ocean-eyed boy, harassed by lack of sleep and his repetitive shadow, leered from his roof at the world in general. His parents and sister were crowded around him. He was somewhat grateful to them since they protected him from the worst of the cold, but at the same time he wished they would give him some room. He was fourteen for crying out loud!

"_Soon the rain will wash away the sun as I melt with you. I am Ghost,"_ sang the shadow in what was supposed to be a soothing voice.

His host didn't find him so. His eyes narrowed, watching the specter out of the corner of his eye. "Stop it," he mouthed.

The ghost's eyes saddened. He was becoming more and more responsive to him. The boy wasn't sure how to feel about that.

A white motor boat roared its way up to the Fen… household. His parents climbed on board followed closely by Jazz. The boy was last. Sliding his way down the roof he hopped on board. The boat, buffeted by waves, made its way slowly out of town.

The ghost, much to his surprise, seemed anxious. The now opaque head turned this way and that. Green eyes glowed vibrantly with fear. The specter started to rock back and forth, black-clothed arms hugging the lean body. The ghost turned to Da… who watched in morbid curiosity. "_Soon the rain," _the ghost looked at the sky then back at him, "_will wash away the sun,"_ the ghost pointed at the boy, "_as I melt with you. I am Ghost."_

**Completion at ninety one percent.**

The ghost shook his head empathetically. Wide emerald eyes filled with fear and terror and horror, blatant horror, pleaded with him to stay.

"Come on! Let me go! I have to help them!" the boy protested as he tried to pry the clinging white gloved hands off his arm.

The ghost was strong though and his fingers refused to be removed.

"Let go of me! That's my family you jerk! I have to save them!"

Still he wouldn't let go.

"LET ME GO!"

Free! The boy ran for all he was worth out the door of the shelter and into a world made of nothing but floating debris and dirty, brown water. Diving into this world, the boy did his best to swim to his stranded family, but he failed.

_Soon the rain will wash away the sun_. The ghost watched, waiting for the pull of death. _As I melt with you. I am Ghost._

The boy didn't take long to lose his breath. With one final gasp he inhaled water and choked. The ghost felt his being evaporate into a light mist that flowed beneath the turbulent waves and into the boy's dying body._As I melt with you. I am Ghost._

**Completion at…**

"No…" a shaky, echoing voice begged. "Please don't make me remember."

**Completion at ninety eight percent.**

The ghost boy shot out of the water and flew through frigid air to his family.

"What is that?" asked his mother, a hint of disdain in her voice. She knew what "that" was.

"Ghost!" yelled his father, reaching for an ecto-blaster that wasn't there.

The ghost boy, Dan… Phan…, didn't say anything. Somehow he knew it would be pointless. Instead, he decided to let his actions speak for themselves. Gathering his sister in his arms, he quickly flew her to the rescue helicopter which was making very slow rounds around the flooded area. Turning intangible, he dropped her off inside before flying back to pick up his father and mother.

**Completion at ninety-nine percent.**

They were difficult and put up a fight. Dodging this way and that, Danny found it hard to…

**Completion… at… nin…**

"No… I won't let you… take my…"

**Completion at ninety… nine point fi…ve… percent.**

With both in his grasp he finally managed to get them to safety. They didn't thank him.

Gulping down a sob of despair, Danny flew out into the storm.

"Soon the rain will wash away the sun as I melt with you. I am Ghost," he sang to himself. He didn't even realize he'd said it until the echo of his voice brought it to his ears. "No…"

"Danny Phantom! Wait!"

**Completion at one hundred percent.**

"No…"

"Sorry, dear boy, but I can't have you remembering this. So I must take them. After all, if you don't have any memories you'll be the perfect pawn in my plan to destroy your idiot father and marry your beautiful mother."

"I can't let you…"

"You don't have a choice. Just relax, kick back, and watch the show. It'll be the last one you see through those eyes."

"Soon the rain will wash away the sun…"

He could hear clicks of buttons being pushed. Fingering the time medallion he had hidden underneath him, he wished himself back to Clockwork's tower.

"_as I melt with you."_

Maybe this time, he past self will listen and not leave the room.

"_I am Ghost."_

* * *

_A/N:_ Hello! What did you think. I know, it's odd. That's what happens when you start typing stuff up at midnight on a whim. So, please review and tell me whether I should start writing more when I'm tired and it's way past my bedtime. Thank you and have a good evening/morning/afternoon!_  
_


End file.
